Random names
No matter what the campaign, Dungeon Masters need a ready supply of names for NPCs created on the fly. The following lists were instrumental in naming NPCs for the Iomandra campaign, and DMs are urged to pillage these lists for their own games and even expand on them. If you're a DM looking for even more names, try doing a Google search on "Czech names," "Egyptian names," or some other nationality. A lot of foreign names fit perfectly well in a D&D medieval fantasy milieu. First names are separated from last names, allowing DMs to "mix and match" as they see fit. Only the core Player's Handbook races are represented, but at the end you'll also find a list of names that can serve double duty as ship names and inn/tavern names. NONPLAYER CHARACTER NAMES Human Male First Names: Anlow, Arando, Bram, Cale, Dalkon, Daylen, Dodd, Dungarth, Dyrk, Eandro, Falken, Feck, Fenton, Gryphero, Hagar, Jeras, Krynt, Lavant, Leyten, Madian, Malfier, Markus, Meklan, Namen, Navaren, Nerle, Nilus, Ningyan, Norris, Quentin, Semil, Sevenson, Steveren, Talfen, Tamond, Taran, Tavon, Tegan, Vanan, Vincent Human Female First Names: Azura, Brey, Hallan, Kasaki, Lorelei, Mirabel, Pharana, Remora, Rosalyn, Sachil, Saidi, Tanika, Tura, Tylsa, Vencia, Xandrilla Human Last Names: Arkalis, Armanci, Bilger, Blackstrand, Brightwater, Carnavon, Caskajaro, Coldshore, Coyle, Cresthill, Cuttlescar, Daargen, Dalicarlia, Danamark, Donoghan, Drumwind, Dunhall, Ereghast, Falck, Fallenbridge, Faringray, Fletcher, Fryft, Goldrudder, Grantham, Graylock, Gullscream, Hindergrass, Iscalon, Kreel, Kroft, Lamoth, Leerstrom, Lynchfield, Moonridge, Netheridge, Oakenheart, Pyncion, Ratley, Redraven, Revenmar, Roxley, Sell, Seratolva, Shanks, Shattermast, Shaulfer, Silvergraft, Stavenger, Stormchapel, Strong, Swiller, Talandro , Targana, Towerfall, Umbermoor, Van Devries, Van Gandt, Van Hyden, Varcona, Varzand, Voortham, Vrye, Webb, Welfer, Wilxes, Wintermere, Wygarthe, Zatchet, Zethergyll Dragonborn Male Names: Andujar, Armagan, Armek, Arzan, Axaran, Belaxarim, Brevarr, Djemidor, Draxan, Fayal, Grax, Iojad, Inzul, Khiraj, Kreytzen, Lejek, Mar, Nazir, Nedam, Nevek, Ravaran, Razaan, Sarax, Sarram, Savaxis, Siangar, Sirizan, Sunan, Szuran, Tajan, Tamajon, Tenahn, Toxal, Tzegyr, Vantajar, Vharkus, Xafiq, Zarkhil Dragonborn Female Names: Artana, Kalas, Khagra, Leytra, Myrka, Naya, Sarcha, Shirren, Sirivistra, Sufana, Tamara, Vrumadi, Zovra Dragonborn Last Names: I don't have a list of dragonborn last names, since so few dragonborn in the Iomandra campaign have them. However, if you're hunting for something, check out some of the made-up ship names at the end of this page. Dwarf Male First Names: Agaro, Arnan, Auxlan, Avamir, Baelnar, Balfam, Bariken, Borkûl, Darkûl, Dolmen, Dyrnar, Erag, Ezegan, Ferrek, Garmûl, Glint, Ghorvas, Grimmalk, Haeltar, Halagmar, Halzar, Hlant, Korlag, Krag, Krim, Kurman, Lurtrum, Malagar, Mardam, Maulnar, Melgar, Morak, Orobok, Rogath, Roken, Rozag, Sabakzar, Sharak, Smethykk, Swargar, Thorbalt, Thorin, Tredigar, Vabûl, Vistrum, Wolvar Dwarf Female First Names: Beyla, Fenryl, Grenenzel, Krystolari, Lokara, Lurka, Marnia, Praxana, Rokel, Roksana, Thurlfara, Vauldra, Veklani, Vronwe, Zebel Dwarf Last Names: Ambershard, Barrelhelm, Copperhearth, Deepmiddens, Drakantal, Evermead, Garkalan, Grimtor, Hackshield, Irongull, Markolak, Ramcrown, Rockharvest, Silvertarn, Skandalor, Zarkanan Eladrin Male First Names: Aialon, Elarahal, Jiardem, Laern, Lelyrian, Lephyrr, Loray, Sayadar, Talonien, Vaerlan, Xoneras, Zaquivir Eladrin Female First Names: Allyria, Ayrdra, Deneth, Elseone, Etherea, Istiria, Karanwyn, Lieryn, Ravel, Sinariel, Sydri, Taris, Turue, Vacquiel, Valendra Eladrin Last Names: Lantherval, Lorhalien, Maldranthe, Shalbarain, Sirothian, Starfeon, Zolerii Elf Male First Names: Alarcion, Alathar, Ariandar, Arromar, Borel, Bvachan, Carydion, Elgoth, Farlien, Ferel, Gaerlan, Iafalior, Kaelthorn, Laethan, Leliar, Leodor, Lorak, Lorifir, Morian, Oleran, Rylef, Savian, Seylas, Tevior, Veyas Elf Female First Names: Aryllan, Atalya, Ayrthwil, Irva, Lyfalia, Ronefel, Thirya, Velene, Venefiq, Zereni Elf Last Names: Autumnloft, Balefrost, Briarfell, Evenwind, Graytrails, Mooncairn, Riverwall, Stormwolf, Summergale, Sunshadow, Woodenhawk Halfling Male First Names: Arthan, Carvin, Corby, Cullen, Egen, Ernest, Gedi, Heron, Jeryl, Keffen, Kylem, Kynt, Leskyn, Neff, Orne, Quarrel, Rabbit, Rilkin, Snakebait, Tarfen, Titch, Tuck, Whim Halfling Female First Names: Caliope, Emily, Piper, Rixi, Sabretha, Teg, Tilly, Toira, Vexia, Vil, Vzani, Zanthe, Ziza Halfling Last Names: Angler, Battlestone, Blackwater, Daggersharp, Deepstrider, Hollowpot, Puddle, Raftmite, Skiprock, Silverfin, Tanglestrand, Tricker, Willowrush, Yellowcrane Tiefling Male First Names: Ankhus, Arkadi, Armarius, Armillius, Archidius, Balmoloch, Calderax, Cavian, Cenereth, Chorum, Corynax, Dacian, Daelius, Damaceus, Decimeth, Demedor, Demerian, Dynachus, Grassus, Halius, Heleph, Incirion, Kalaradian, Kamien, Kazimir, Kzandro, Machem, Maetheus, Malfias, Marchion, Menerus, Namazeus, Nensis, Prismeus, Pyranikus, Razortail, Sejanus, Severian, Suffer, Syken, Tarkus, Vaius, Xerek, Zeth, Zevon Tiefling Female First Names: Affyria, Cataclysmia, Domitia, Dorethau, Excellence, Hacari, Iritra, Lachira, Levatra, Mecretia, Milvia, Nericia, Precious, Rain, Samantia, Sunshine, Tenerife, Traya, Velavia, Zaidi, Zethaya Tiefling Last Names: Amarzian, Carnago, Domarien, Iscitan, Meluzan, Menetrian, Paradas, Romazi, Sarzan, Serechor, Shadowhorn, Szereban, Torzalan, Trelenus, Trevethor, Tryphon, Vadu, Vrago. SHIP NAMES (some suitable for inn/tavern names) Lantheon, Starchaser, Dryad’s Fury, Black Trident, Corellon’s Arrow, Morkoth, Koalinthas, Sehanine’s Fool, Stormcrow, Vaazrus, Shield of Khahar, Stingray, Sanaj-Rakal, Zhal-Vazir, Griffonwing, Blademark, Golden Libram, Hareth’s Barrel, Kasha’s Wake, Shining Flute, White Feather, Riventide, Moonriser, Gem of Malfier, Dragon’s Glory, Menacer, Scarlet Dagger, Kral-Tajir, Ravager, Kerle’s Drum, Heart of Avandra, Goldraker, Sea Haunt, Storm Maven, Grimbol’s Cutlass, Scimitar, Black Gauntlet, Iron Maiden, Wavecrusher, Hammer of Kavath, Waterblade, Arkhor’s Secret, Dire Gar, Prallmar’s Shadow, Piranha, Devil’s Fork, Tuersyl’s Fist, Daraj-Vzan, Silver Chalice, Demonrudder, Turathi Flame, Storm’s Eye, Tanishar’s Fate, Shard of Night, Triton, Jarak’s Grasp, Nightmare, Harpy’s Lure, Devious, Arazandro’s Bluff, Nbod’s Haul, Astaryntha, Expeditious, Curse of Thuban, Siren’s Kiss, Lonely Witch, Rat’s Nest, Evader, Mistreaver, Ven’r, Vicious, Dream of Melora, Shensari, Damilor, Krimilvin’s Charm, Bloodmonger, Lucky Scrag, Windstriker, Grim Gale, Djinni’s Wish, Flying Eel, Jewel of Irthos, Broken Keel, Javelin, Myrska’s Revenge, Fearsome, Archon’s Hammer, Vendetta, Thunderchaser, Heartless, Shrike, Morak’s Boat, Mar-Turang, Will-o’-wisp, Asha-Naga, Dominant, Shoal Courser, Crescent Moon, Crystal Tear, Kara-Vaji, Shalastar, Roc’s Talon, Wavecarver, Graethan, Rotten Apple, Bharzim’s Victory, Avarice, Farak-Changal, Falling Star, Crimson Knife, Yisek’s Ride, Shara-Vaja, Varalan’s Dweomer, Rangoth, Vostarika, Mirasandra, Second Chance, Redfeather, Maal-Destir, Scorpion, Ghorzaar's Bane, Moonwatcher, Dragon’s Crown, Dragonhawk, Dancing Sword, Kaveth’s Whisper, Tirah, Phantom Shark, Hjeltia, Satyr, Breyten’s Thrill, Golden Coin, Pearl of Fire, Bhez-Rizma, Fireball, Color Spray, Sea Bear, Prosperous, Summer Rain, Sundowner, Skulldark’s Ire, Skandalor, Zarkanan, Sana-Losi, Wolfshark, Song of Elyndri, Coral Rose, Rune of Halendros, Maelstrom, Shadow Mask, Deep Heathen, Aurora, Rusted Cutlass, Thog’s Maul, Wooden Stake, Hellstrike, Scepter Queen, Prince of Lies, Fang of Tezmyr, White Hart, Floating Cask, Sea Howler, Frostwind, Moonshadow, Melora’s Favor, Dark Queen’s Voice, Chethel’s Ghost, Mad Hag, Tamarion’s Grudge, Raven’s Gamble, Reckoner, Wraithwind, Kalisa Tano, Beholder, Slippery Trickster, Retribution, Whirling Glyph, Lady Rose, Karthang’s Plunder, Good Fortune, Axe of Thard, Black Bow, Quickstrike, Thelandira, Hammergust, Barracuda, Sahandrian’s Quarrel, Feral Knave, Wildwyrm, Shevaya’s Honor, Blackhelm’s Legacy, Wyvern’s Sting, Dragonroar, Kegstaff, Oaken Ranger, Timber Serpent, DesperateSorceress, Screaming Gull, Greedy Drake, Light of Pelor, Fate’s Blessing, Stardancer, Leering Skull, Ebon Moon, Werewolf, Redemption, Zaetchan’s Privilege, Sea Skulk, Savage Swan, Bane’s Breath, Ghorok's Grail, Emerald Eye, Remorseless, Skiprock, Zaetra, Silverfin, Risen Ghost, Listless, Vortex, Advantage, Autumn Song, Trystan’s Delight, Soaring Manta, Calomaar’s Edge, Saerthzal, Iron Trumpet, Locathah, Demonskull, Arrowhead, Frastain’s Bottle.